User blog:JuanPerez33/Igorot Warrior vs Zulu Warrior
Igorot warrior: Feared headhunters in southeast asia that resisted spanish occupation and influence vs Zulu warrior: former smaller tribes that resisted against the british Weapons : Igorot The Headhunting Axe came in various sizes from around 2-3 feet long in length. the back spike was used to take way the enemies shields, help climb hills and mountains, agriculture and carrying the heads of fallen enemies. Made from steel, is light and long. Posion spear: Is at least 4 feet in length and over. Has a tastle near the head which is used to confuse people when striking and a thick base which is use to withstand itself from breaking when using the spear to disarm other spears. Uses poision made from Upas tree which attacks the nervous system and causes paralysis and cardiac arrest. Posion Bow and arrow: Reported as the spanish as being more powerful in strength than the british long bows, uses poison when fighting in warfare and could penetrate armor. Large traps laid out in areas where large grops of soilders could assemble. Were used with great affect against large population of soilders going to one side of warfare. Smaller holes were used for enemies of smaller groups of indivdually. Bamboo spikes were left inside rotting corpses for days until pulled out to be used for traps which gave enemies an infection. Armor is made from water buffalo skins which is hardened with resin and fire, it is known to be able to deflect spear stabs. Hard wood shield is made from a special type of hardwood which is then coated resin which turns hard. The shield is able to defelct blows from impact weapons, deflect spears and swords. X- Factor: Guerilla warfare, igorots were known to use guerilla warfare against enemies, they reported to heavily use poison when bombarding enemies with missle weapons and poison swords and axes during hand to hand combat. The igorot lived un in the mountains which meant that the low oxygen levels made them more tougher and stronger. Igorots relied on martial skill as hand to hand combat in small tight areas was a must. tumblr_mjs0kwdOtr1rppiioo1_500.jpg Main-qimg-ca989d1c2003fd6e906791f1356198c5-c.jpg 11984212033 a6a48008dc.jpg Bakas filhistory madrid antropo museo 4 copy.jpg Guide igorot-axes.jpg Weapons: Zulu article-2536544-1A84489D00000578-30_634x521.jpg article-2536544-1A872C7600000578-477_634x262.jpg e3b4987c5e4b53e776989b5cbe6d5131--zulu-weapons-zombie-weapons.jpg download.jpg Run_with_zulus.jpg The Assegai is a spear used for throwing by the Zulus. It can also be used in hand to hand combat. It was made with an iron tip and has a sharpened top at the bottom made from the spear shaft itself. The Iklwa is a short spear around 1-3 feet long, some came in sizes that were as short as a knife while others were as big as a sword. They were primarily stabbing weapons and could not flash or chop like a curved sword the knobkierie is an enexpendable wooden club. It comes in various sizes and has a heavy swollen top at the end used like a wooden mace. It is made from hard wood and was used during ww1 and still used today in Africa Poison spit is a mixture of herbs that is used to temporarily blind the enemy. It is non-lethal but can give the user the edge when their opponent is blind Armor is a cow shield used by the Zulus during fights and wars, known to deflect missle weapons and absorb impact weapons. x-factor: Use of the "horn" tactics which is used in an open batlfield where warriors can swarm their enemies. The zulu favored stamina and mobility over martial skill as it relied on other ally soilders to attack in a large population. Battle An Igorot warrior is training with his axe and shield somewhere deep in the jungle. Suddenly a spear hits shield square in the middle. Fortunately it doesn't penetrate the hard wood shield. He pulls it out and looks in the direction of the thrown spear. He sees a Zulu warrior chanting and screaming at him. The Igorot aims his bow and fires hitting the Zulu in the side. The Zulu growls and pulls out the arrow and pulls out his short spear. He charges at the Igorot who fires another arrow. This time however the Zulu blocks it with his shield and carries on running. Once he is in the fighting range of the spear he lashes out at the Igorot while maintaining distance. The Zulu tries to side step and narrowly escapes the triggered bamboo spike trap. Now more cautious, the Zulu uses the poison spit to try and subdue the enemy only for the igorot to use his shield effectively in blocking the spit. The Zulu is undeterred and thrusts forward but this time into the igorots side but his armor keeps the spear from going any further. The igorot then uses his own spear to stab the legs of the Zulu, injuring him. The zande pulls out his wooden club while the igorot discards his spear to use his axe and the two warriors begin to duel. The Igorot slashes the arm that holds the club rendering it useless. The zulu now injured from being able to run and fight due to his leg and arm being injured desperatly blocks with his shield. The igorot realizing that his opponent is incapable of fighting slashes across him across the stomach. The Zulu coughs up blood and the Igorot yanks the axe up cutting through the zande’s right lung. The Zulu collapses and dies. The Igorot warrior shouts in victory and walks off into the jungle. Winner: Igorot warrior Category:Blog posts Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Battles Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Battles of the Month